I wanna know
by Steph-hime
Summary: Yeah, 'nother ficlet from me. *SLASH* H/D, find out what happens when Harry goes all James Dean on us


Warnings: usual from me, slash, Harry/Draco, Snape etc... Sorry if it looks messed up, first time using html to write a story!

~

Written for Kari, my bestest matey. She gave me a challenge here are the rules:  
1) Must include Draco/Harry slash  
2) One couple (of your choice) must kiss  
3) Some one must blow a kiss at a member of his or her own sex  
4) Some one must say 'Boss, you need any help?'  
5) Must include leather pants!Draco

~

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Warner Brothers and J.K. Rowling do. If I did however, you could expect slash, Oliver Wood, and shirtless male Quidditch players. I don't own 'James Dean', 'what I go to school for', or 'I can't read you' either. Enjoy...

~#~

Harry Potter stood behind the curtains that hid the stage in the Great hall from view. Dumbledore had granted the 6th and 7th year students permission to hold a Karaoke disco (Pansy Parkinson's idea) to relieve stress just before the exams.  
"Harry mate, don't worry, you'll do fine!" Ron Weasley said, slapping Harry on the back.  
"Thanks Ron." Harry sighed.  
"Why haven't you told us what you're doing?" Hermione stressed.  
"It's a secret, I want you all to find out at the same time." Harry explained. 

~#~

Dean Thomas stepped out onto the stage in front of the crowd of students, and amplified his voice so that he could be heard above them.  
"Welcome to the Hogwart's karaoke disco!" he said, to which all the girls started to scream, whilst the males grimaced. "Our first victim-I mean contestant wishes to remain anonymous until he is on stage, so lets give him a huge round of applause." Dean announced walking off the stage and into the crowd.

~#~

A drumbeat filled the large hall and a deep tenor rang out.

**I could be James Dean of the music scene**  
**I could be a big star like that man called Queen**  
**I could have fly moves, be a dance floor dream**  
**But if he can't seem to notice me**  
**Then what's it worth now**

The lights rose, and stood at the very back of the stage was a tall boy with mussed black hair, who was shaking his ass from side to side in a rhythmic fashion. The vintage style hat that was resting in his left hand soon found it's way to his head.  
"Did he just say 'he'?" Ron asked.  
"Shh." Hermione said, placing a finger on Ron's lips.

**Could have my teeth flashing a Brad Pitt smile**  
**Be wearing Versace 'cause that's his style**  
**Could have my hair cut by the extra mile**  
**But if he can't make it worth my while**  
**Then what's the point now**

The boy turned to reveal Harry, who did an electric slide to the front of the stage, and threw his hat at a certain Slytherin he was singing the song for. Harry was wearing a pair of brown corduroy trousers with a chocolate coloured shirt, as robes were not needed. [1]

**I wanna know if you're busy**  
**I wanna know if you're doing anything tonight**  
**I wanna know if you missed me**  
**I wanna know**  
**I wanna know**

**I wish that I could kiss your lips**  
**The way that I **  
**I want to baby**  
**I wish that I could be your man**  
**I wish that you could be mine maybe**

Harry smirked, a look that he had perfected over 6 years and caused many of the girls in the audience (namely Lavender and Parvati) to faint. He caught the eye of the silver-eyed boy, before winking.

**I could be sly stone of the family crew**  
**I could be big Bad Daddy Warbucks**  
**And love you too**  
**I could be knocked senseless by what you do**  
**But if it's pain that I'm going through**  
**It isn't love now**

**I made up my own darn mind**  
**I'm getting no love after all this time**  
**I'm gonna make music till my brain is fried**  
**Because you can't see the man inside**  
**So why's it worth it?**

Malfoy didn't bother to hide the grin that currently resided on his face. 'Damn that boy's good.' He thought. 'Doing all this for me, I'll have to pay him back later.'

**I wanna know if you're busy**  
**I wanna know if you're doing anything tonight**  
**I wanna know if you missed me**  
**I wanna know**  
**I wanna know**

**I wanna know if you're busy**  
**I wanna know if you're doing anything tonight**  
**I wanna know if you missed me**  
**I wanna know**  
**I wanna know**  
**I wanna know**

**I wish that I could kiss your lips**  
**The way that I**  
**I want to baby**  
**I wish that I could be your man**  
**I wish that you could be mine maybe**

Harry repeated the chorus three times, before the music stopped and he ended his performance with a kiss being blown at the Slytherin Silver Prince.

~#~

Harry rejoined his classmates, who were rightly shocked. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy - that was going to take some getting used to.  
"Bloody hell! I can see why you didn't tell us!" Ron shouted.  
"Ron calm down." Hermione said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Draco Malfoy?" She asked.  
Harry shrugged. "I guess the line between hate and love isn't as thick as I thought it was."  
"Wait a minute, you're saying you love ferret boy?" Ron said, looking disgusted.  
"I'm not sure." Harry replied, "but there's definitely something."

~#~

It was Draco's turn to sing. He stood backstage looking up at the ceiling. 'Why am I doing this?' he asked himself.  
"Boss, you need any help?" Goyle asked. He had picked up a strange habit of calling Draco 'boss'.  
"No, go away, I need to prepare." Draco scowled.  
Goyle sulked and walked back to join his partner in crime, Crabbe.

~#~

Dean once again stood centre stage, waiting to announce the next singer. "Our next singer is that blonde haired Slytherin that everyone loves to hate. Give it up for Draco Malfoy!"  
The curtains were pulled back revealing Draco, who was wearing a pair of tight leather trousers and a deep blue satin shirt, with the top few button's undone. [2]  
He waved his wand and a guitar started to strum, a few notes before he started to sing.

**I'm never shy but this is different**  
**I can't explain the way I'm feeling tonight**  
**I'm losing control of my heart **

A drum beat joined the guitar

**Tell me what can I do to make you happy**  
**Nothing I ever say seems to come out right**  
**I'm losing control of my heart**

**And I wish that I could be**  
**Another better part of me**  
**Can't hear what your thinking**  
**Maybe if I just let go**  
**You'd open up your heart**

**But I can't read you**  
**I wish I knew what's going through your mind**  
**Can't touch you, your hearts defending I get left behind**  
**I can't reach you**  
**I wish I knew what's going through your mind**  
**Can't touch you, your hearts protecting I get left behind**

Harry's eyes met Draco's. 'He's singing for me, well I hope he is.'  
Draco smiled, a true smile before winking at Harry, just as he had winked at Draco earlier.

**I like you so much I'm acting stupid**  
**I can't play the game I'm all intense and alive**  
**I'm losing control of my heart**  
**I'm not supposed to be this nervous**  
**I should play my hand all cool and calm**  
**I can't breathe**  
**I'm losing control of my heart**

**And I wish that you could see**  
**The other better parts of me**  
**Feel this fire I'm feeling**  
**Then you'd see me in control**  
**And baby then you'd know**

**But I can't read you**  
**I wish I knew what's going through your mind**  
**Can't touch you, your hearts defending I get left behind**  
**I can't reach you**  
**I wish I knew what's going through your mind**  
**Can't touch you, your hearts protecting I get left behind**

By the end of the performance Lavender, Parvati and Pansy had fainted, Millicent had a nose bleed, and quite a few of the males were drooling. Draco smirked the patented Draco Malfoy Smirk© and swaggered offstage. Little did he know that waiting backstage was the owner of a pair of emerald coloured eyes.

~#~

"Potter." Draco drawled, acknowledging the presence of his enemy and crush.  
"Malfoy." Harry replied.  
"Nice song." Draco said, raising an eyebrow, in typical Malfoy manor.   
"Thanks, yours was good too." Harry said, taking a step forward, so the boys were face to face.  
Draco tentatively reached out to run his hand down Harry's arm, before lingering on his fingers, leaving a trail of fire and ice.  
Harry's seeker reflexes stopped the hand from moving and pulled Draco closer to him, before the gap between their faces closed and they kissed. Short and sweet, leaving both wanting more.  
"Merlin, Potter, you call that a kiss?" Draco asked, a smirk forming on his lips. "This is a kiss." Draco pulled the dark haired boy towards him until their lips once more met, only this time the kiss lasted longer, long enough for Draco's tongue to seek refuge in the mouth of his ex-rival.

~#~

"Do you think they missed us?" Harry asked, as he walked hand in hand with his boyfriend towards the main section of the Great Hall.  
Draco shrugged, "We can't have been gone that long."  
Dean once again stood on the stage. "Unfortunately it seems that we have come to the last song of the evening. Let me introduce you to Mr Neville Longbottom." Dean took his final walk of stage and the curtains opened for the last time of the night, to show a very nervous Neville, who was visibly shaking. Clumsily he waved his wand to initiate the music.

**His voice is echoed in my mind**  
**I count the days 'til he is mine**  
**Can't tell my friends 'cos they will laugh**  
**I love a member of the staff**

**I fight my way**  
**To the front of the class**  
**To get the best view of his ass**  
**I drop an ink pot on the floor**  
**He shouts then shows me more**

**That's what I go to school for**  
**Though potions is a real bore**  
**You can call me crazy**  
**But I know that he craves me**  
**That's what I go to school for**  
**Though potions is a real bore**  
**Girls to me are like apes**  
**I wish you were mine Snape**  
**That's what I go to school for**  
**That's what I go to school for**

[3]

**Everyone that you teach all day**  
**Knows you're looking at me in a different way**  
**I guess that's why**  
**My marks are getting so high**  
**I can see those tell tale signs**  
**Telling me that I was**  
**On your mind**  
**I can see that you wanted more**  
**When I told you that**  
**You're what I go to school for**  
**You're what I go to school for**

**So he may be 43 **[4]  
**But that doesn't bother me**  
**30 points knocked from my house**  
**Sometimes I wish I were a mouse**

**That's what I go to school for**  
**Though potions is a real bore**  
**You can call me crazy**  
**But I know that he craves me**  
**That's what I go to school for**  
**Though potions is a real bore**  
**Girls to me are like apes**  
**I wish you were mine Snape**  
**That's what I go to school for**  
**That's what I go to school for**

Snape's beady eyes widened. Longbottom had a crush on him. Longbottom of all people. It was about that time when he realised that all the students in the Great Hall were staring at him.  
"What are you staring at?" he snapped before turning on his heal and storming out of the room, with Neville running after him.  
"Professor Snape, wait!" was the last they heard before the doors slammed shut.

Automatically the whole room filled with laughter, most of it coming from the Gryffindor trio and Draco, who was currently sitting on Harry's knee.  
"Did you see the look on Snape's face? Priceless!" Ron exclaimed.  
"I know, he looked so scared of Neville!" Harry laughed.  
"Well, it seems like a happy ending for everyone." Draco said, trying to stifle his laugh.

~#~

Meanwhile, in the very bottom dungeon.  
"Professor, you know you love me."   
"Go away!"

~#~

[1]: *Drool*  
[2]: *Drools more*  
[3]: Yeah I missed out a verse, couldn't think of anything to change it to  
[4]: Dunno how old Snape is, some one tell me?

Steph-hime: likey? Hope you like it Kari, it was so much fun to write, especially the Snape/Neville bit! Harry's and Draco's songs are by Daniel Bedingfield, I suggest you listen to them to get the full meaning, where as Neville's song is by Busted, but it's been altered by me.  
Draco: these leather trousers itch  
Steph-hime: he he, I shouldn't torture my favourite characters, but it makes things a bit more fun!  
Harry: Please R+R


End file.
